Alpha-Z1
$2,121,350 $1,595,000 (Trade price) (Elitás Travel) |appearances = Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Stuntplane Mallard Howard NX-25 |radar_icon = Seen when parked or when another player is flying an Alpha-Z1. |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Maverick (needles) Flyer (dial texture) |inttxd = Flyer |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = alphaz1 |handlingname = ALPHAZ1 |textlabelname = ALPHAZ1 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Buckingham Alpha-Z1 is a fixed-wing aircraft released as part of the Smuggler's Run update for Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Alpha-Z1 appears to be based on a , seen in the wide nose and the positioning of the front landing gears, resulting in an aircraft with very low ground clearance when on land. The vehicle is a stunt plane with a sliding canopy for the pilot and one aerobatic horizon reference device mounted on each of its wingtips, similar to the Mallard. The scheme consists of a two-tone color, where the primary one is applied to the fuselage, wings and stabilizers, while the secondary one is applied to the engine compartment, portions that cover the wheels and part of the horizontal stabilizers. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle As predicted by the website, the Alpha-Z1 is practically one of the fastest piston-powered aircraft in the game (even surpassing jet-powered aircraft like the Hydra and P-996 LAZER), possesing great speed and short take-off distance. However, its handling may be rather sensitive, as an erratic movement could simply roll the plane more than intended, being a dangerous maneuver when flying low. This issue, combined with the high speed and the low clearance, would cause the player to experience problems when attempting to land even in a flat runway, as the plane will be also sensitive to hard impacts, causing it to disrupt the landing sequence. The Alpha-Z1 is stated to be powered by a 4-cylinder engine, which, given the proportions of the nose, would have an horizontally-opposed (flat) configuration. ;Countermeasures The vehicle can be fitted with countermeasures to improve its defensive capabilities against homing missiles, each one with their own attributes: *The Chaff countermeasure disrupts the targeting system from missile launchers, rendering them unable to lock on the aircraft for five seconds. They have a delay of five seconds before being used again and only have 10 uses. *The Flare countermeasure drops various flares from around the rear of the aircraft, which can "disorient" the homing missile in order to avoid chasing the aircraft. They have a delay of three seconds before being used again and only have 20 uses. *The Smoke countermeasure creates a trail of smoke that can disorient the enemy pilot, but its effectiveness is very limited, as the trail is large enough for a standard cockpit and the enemy pilot would just need to move away and follow the smoke trail. It has no delay between uses and can be used indefinitely. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_agility = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' SR-Howard-Artwork.png|An Alpha-Z1 delivering air freight cargo in the update's official artwork. AlphaZ1-Aircraft-GTAO.jpg|Pre-release screenshot. SumgglersRun-GTAO-OfficialScreen-Hangar.png|The Alpha-Z1 (white plane) as seen in an official screenshot. AlphaZ-1-GTAO-ElitasTravel.png|The Alpha-Z1 on Elitás Travel. AlphaZ1-RGSC.jpg|The Alpha-Z1 on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *May be provided during an Air Freight Cargo Sell Mission, involving dropping cargo across the map. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased on Elitás Travel for $2,121,350 or for $1,595,000 (after completing 9 Air Freight Cargo source missions), provided the player already owns a Hangar. **It is classed as a Small aircraft. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The "Play Outside" livery is based on a owned by Auntie Mabel in the British children's television series .[https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/wings-on-film/images/9/9d/G-RAFG.jpg Slingsby T67 Firefly G-RAFG, as seen in Come Outside] See Also *Stuntplane - A stunt plane in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Mallard - Another stunt plane in Grand Theft Auto V. *Howard NX-25 - Another stunt plane introduced in the same update, also manufactured by Buckingham. References Navigation }}pl:Alpha-Z1 es:Alpha Z-1 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Smuggler's Run Category:Vehicles manufactured by Buckingham Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:General Aviation Aircraft Category:Motorsport Vehicles Category:Planes Vehicle Class Category:Propeller Aircraft Category:Small Aircraft